Shatter
by DarkToLight
Summary: The conspiracy went deeper than even Aizen realised. -Slight AU- -Byakuya centric, with a lot of Gin- -pre, post and during Bleach timeline- -GinxRangiku- -T for implications and mention of char. death- -6666 words *giggle*-


Second Bleach fanfic!

Someone challenged me in a review of my first one (shameless self promotion) to write a happy GinxRangiku. Whilst this fic is Byakuya-centric and isn't the happiest in the world... Well, I hope the ending at least makes you happy, hmm?

I HAVE SOME ISSUES. First off, is it Lieutenant or Assistant Captain? Gah. Second, if anyone sees any timeline issues, ignore them. They're a figment of your imagination. I tried my best, but I wasn't sure where some bits came. The story itself has a bit of a jumbled timeline, too, 'cause I like that.  
GIN'S SPEECH. It's hard to do. Forgive me for any lapses, _please_. I tried my hardest *hides.*

This is AU, slightly. I'm not even gonna pretend that there was any chance of this going on in the actual Bleach timeline, although I've always liked my idea for why Aizen's so hax.

**Disclaimer:** Much to my dismay, I don't own any of them.

And if the Espada have personality issues, it's because I haven't quite got my head around them yet. Specifically Ulquiorra. (All he says is 'trash', seriously...)

* * *

_[The conspiracy went deeper than even Aizen realised]_

"Kuchiki! Hey!" Byakuya closed his eyes and willed himself not to show frustration when Gin's voice cut across his thoughts.

"Brother?" Rukia asked softly. He knew very well that she didn't like him. Well, that was perfectly reasonable; there was a lot about Gin Ichimaru not to like.

"Yes, Lieutenant Ichimaru?" He asked, accenting the _Lieutenant_ in the hopes that Gin would give him a little more respect in return.

"Jus' wondering if you had a minute to talk," he replied, his usual smile fixed on his face.

"Talk?" Byakuya repeated. Gin nodded.

"Been talkin' with Captain Aizen," he replied. "Found some things that I thought might int'rest ya." Byakuya nodded once.

"Rukia, continue on to the Mansion," he told her quietly. "I shall join you shortly." Rukia glanced from Byakuya to Gin, the expression on her face showing her distrust plainly. He would have to work on that.

"As you wish, brother," she responded with a bow, then turned and left. Byakuya watched until she was out of sight, then turned back to Gin.

"Talk, now," he demanded. Gin still had that fake smile on his face, but it had a more serious air to it… If that was possible.

"He's got his eye on people," he told him in a low voice. "Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori." Byakuya inclined his head once. "Not sure if Momo's got a hope, but try and get one of the guys out of it. Best I can do, ne?" One more incline of the head. "Anyhow, I got paperwork to be doin'. Ciao~ " Byakuya watched as he walked away with a backwards wave.

_Well, that was certainly enlightening…_

Byakuya went down to the school that evening, after fabricating an excuse for Rukia. She was still nervy about his encounter with Gin, muttering something about a snake, which made Byakuya smirk inwardly, not that his face changed. She saw the Gin that he _had_ been, until recently. Byakuya wondered when Aizen would realise his mistake.

He walked down the corridors, ignoring the looks and whispers. A noble such as himself was of course going to draw stares, his zanpaku-to even more. Senbonzakura had already garnered something of a reputation as being fearsome, something that the sword itself had reminded him of constantly when he was training his bankai.

"L-Lord Kuchiki!" The teacher stammered. "Th-this is certainly a surprise!" Byakuya inclined his head once.

"I came to assess the students," he responded, looking out over the heads of the elite class. The redhead stood out to him as Rukia's friend – that would be Renji. There were two sat on either side of him, a blonde boy and a black-haired girl, presumably Izuru and Momo. They seemed confident, and he noticed the look of venom that Renji was giving him. He allowed a slight smirk to grace his lips. The boy still thought he could touch him.

"O-of course, Lord Kuchiki," the teacher stammered. "Class, you will stand!" There was a general hurry to rise, and Byakuya noticed that Renji was the last to rise. The blonde boy elbowed him for it.

"Which three were the ones who stayed to fight the Huge Hollows?" He asked. The teacher indicated the group of three.

"Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira and Momo Hinamori," he responded. "They were lucky that fifth company was standing by." Byakuya inclined his head. Knowing Aizen, the hollows were probably sent on purpose…

"Thank you. Such courage does show potential," he remarked. "Although a blatant disregard for orders is less desirable." His eyes met Renji's. There was hope for him… The blonde was looking much less sure of himself, but Byakuya thought that the girl would be the easiest to manipulate. Aizen _would_ go for her. So Gin would both help and hinder Izuru…

*Outdoor training grounds*

Training ground three was the largest of the five main areas the school had set aside for group practices. However, there were no students there that day, only the eleven captains and their lieutenants.

"Good luck~ " Gin told him as he walked forward. Byakuya made an amused noise. Like he'd need it.

"Please demonstrate the capabilities of your zanpaku-to, candidate Kuchiki," General Yamamoto told him from his seat at the far side of the arena. Byakuya drew his sword.

_Ready, Senbonzakura?_

_Always,_ the sword whispered back, and he held it in front of him, one hand on the hilt, the other with the palm facing the edge.

"Scatter," he stated simply, and his sword faded to nothing. There was a murmur among those captains who knew the true power of his Shikai, but the rest seemed unimpressed. So the sword disappeared? How strong could that be…?

With a slight movement of his palm, the thousand fragments of his sword swirled around him, the reflecting light giving him the appearance of being swathed in fallen blossom. He sliced his hand to the left, in the direction of several empty seats, and they instantly fell into tiny pieces, diced by the near-invisible fragments of his blade. There was applause from the ones who hadn't seen it before, which he ignored. Holding the hilt so that the sword would have been point to the ground, he let go.

"Bankai," he stated simply, and the arena disappeared, swords springing up from the black void that replaced it. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," he stated, and the swords exploded into millions of petals of scattering light. Rather than destroy more of the arena, which seemed like a terrible waste, he held up his hand. "Shuukei Hakuteiken!" The white mist of his sword coalesced around him, forming the weapon, then he turned his hand and made a gripping motion. Resealed, the normal form of his zanpaku-to reformed in his hand. He slid it back into its sheath and bowed.

"Impressive, candidate Kuchiki," General Yamamoto allowed. Byakuya bowed once more.

"I felt it prudent to leave some of the arena for Ichimaru, Sir," he told him, which made some of the captains laugh. His eyes fell on Captain Ukitake of thirteenth, who had shown an interest in Rukia's skills – he was smiling at him.

"You shall hear of our decision soon enough," Yamamoto told him, and Byakuya nodded, turned on his heel and left, passing Gin on the way out.

"He still has his eye on me," was his goodbye, and Gin grimaced and walked into the arena, one hand resting on Shinsou's hilt.

Byakuya stood on the veranda outside squad six's headquarters, watching the cherry blossoms falling. Strange, but around him they always bloomed out of season…

"Howdy, Captain Kuchiki," Gin greeted, walking up. He had his serious face on, not that it was particularly serious. "Got a minute?"

"I am sure I can find a little time," Byakuya replied levelly. "I need to appoint a Lieutenant soon." Gin nodded, smile still on his face.

"I thought tha' Kira had a lotta talent. Think it nearly killed him wi' the shock when I picked him," he remarked. Byakuya nodded, the hint taken.

"I was considering Abarai, if 11th will surrender him," he replied. Gin shrugged.

"Couldn't say," he replied, which meant _good choice_ in Gin's coded speech. He was a hard one to decipher, was Gin, if you didn't know him well enough. "So, I heard your sister was refused a seat?" He remarked absently, and Byakuya stiffened. Not at the comment itself, he had been the one who had interfered to stop her being put in that kind of danger, but at the hidden meaning.

"Rukia?" He replied, attempting to keep his composure. Gin nodded.

"O' course, if ya want I could keep half an eye on her," he offered. Byakuya chuckled softly.

"The offer is appreciated, Captain Ichimaru, however I think I am more than capable of looking after my sister." Gin nodded levelly, the look in his now-open eyes saying _but you couldn't look after yourself, could you, so how do you hope to protect her?_

Byakuya lay awake, thinking on his talk with Gin. Rukia always misinterpreted the unease he felt as fear for Gin, which Byakuya found laughable – Gin wasn't at his level and never would be. Much like Abarai, in fact, except Gin entertained no delusions on the matter.

In fact, it was often the things that Gin told him, always without actually _telling_ him in case Aizen was spying on him, on Byakuya or on both of them, that worried him. The spiked reminder of his failure never failed to put him on edge, although the look in Gin's eyes and the way his reiatsu moved proved that Byakuya wasn't the only one to fail. Gin was afraid of death – very afraid. He'd admitted it to Byakuya easily enough. That was how Aizen had snared him for good – once the offer of power no longer held as much sway over him as it had.

They'd been in the human world when he'd told him, when Byakuya first realised that, actually, Gin was well worth trusting…

_*Somewhere in the human realm*_

"_Hey, Kuchiki." Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the sound of his voice._

"_What do you want?" He demanded. Gin laughed._

"_Been on bad terms wi' pretty much everyone since some time last week, aincha Kuchiki?" He remarked. Byakuya stiffened. "Wha', surprised?" He remarked. "I notice little things liked that, ya know?" Byakuya glared at him dangerously._

"_Just find the Huge Hollow we're here for so we can return," he snapped. Gin looked at him, the smile gone from his face._

"_I know where the Hollow is," he replied. "I also know thatcha gotta be in a lotta pain about that sorta thing right about now." Byakuya frowned._

"_What do you mean?" He asked. Gin smirked._

"_I'm Lieutenant of Fifth, ya know," he replied. "I _do_ know what I'm talkin' 'bout." Byakuya's eyes widened. "Like, my Captain ain't so nice around me either, ya know?" He continued, running now in the direction of the Hollow. "Ain't hard to tell the way a Reiatsu moves when ya feel it y'self, more often than not."_

"_By God," Byakuya gasped. Gin laughed and launched himself into the air, Byakuya shunpoing after him._

"_I wa' too arrogant," he told him, slashing down at the Hollow. "Piqued his interest. Got 'im interested in me, an' he don' back down after that. O' course, it sounded pretty good at first. Ya know, power an' all that. An' I wouldn't mind the power, I don' make no secret of that." A Kido from Byakuya sent the Hollow arching back, pained. "But he had t'be sure, ya know? An'… I don' wanna die, Byakuya." The noble ignored the name, despite the fact that a Rukon boy had no place using it. "I can' die, not yet. I gotta look after Ranny, ya know?"_

"_Rangiku Matsumoto?" Byakuya guessed, surprised. She was a low seat in tenth, a blonde girl who made no secrets of her assets. Gin nodded._

"_Grew up wi' Ranny, an' I saved her," he replied. "From starvin', ya know? 'Cause she din' know 'bout the hunger bein' caused by spirit energy." He sliced an arm off the Hollow when it came in to attack, and Byakuya cut up and sent off another low-level Kido. "An' I… I can't leave her behind." His gaze hardened, and he cleaved the Hollow clean in two. "I can't leave her behind, Byakuya, you understand?" Byakuya looked at him as his feet touched the ground, his face adorned with Hollow blood, his gaze determined and nothing like the façade he'd seen him wearing. "An' I don't care what I have to do, or what I have to take," he continued. "I'm not gonna die until she's safe, and I am not gonna leave her behind, even if it means giving up everything else." Byakuya nodded._

"_What can you do?" He asked softly. Gin regarded him levelly._

"_Help me," he begged. "He's given up on recruitin' you, but you know. You can help me, even if no-one else can. You can help them win."_

"_I thought you didn't intend to die?" Byakuya asked. Gin's face twisted into a look of torn grief._

"_She means more to me than I do," he replied softly. "No, I don't wanna die… But if it's me or Rangiku… I'll take the blade first." Byakuya looked at the floor. Oh, how many times he had wished for Hisana to be well, for himself to bear her sickness so that she could live… He could only imagine the torment that Gin was going through._

"_All right," he agreed. "I'll help you – if you tell no-one." Gin nodded._

"_Who'd believe me anyway?" He replied with a grin._

"Captain Kuchiki?" Byakuya looked up to see Ukitake at his doorway, his face pale – although that was probably just from his sickness – and mildly worried. Byakuya wasn't sure why, he was almost certain that Ukitake could take him down with ease if he wished… And didn't succumb to the sickness.

"Yes, Captain Ukitake?" He asked. Ukitake smiled slightly and walked in, laying a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Rukia's been given an assignment," he told him. "A small area called Karakura town in the human world. The details are there." Byakuya stiffened for a second, then composed himself, hoping that Ukitake hadn't noticed. "I know you wanted to keep her safe, but the area's fairly quiet and it's not fair to leave her the way she is," Ukitake continued. Byakuya nodded. He was well aware that he suffocated her. He had promised Hisana to take care of her. "It's only a month. Try not to be too harsh on her for not telling you, I think she thought you'd stop her."

"I would have done," Byakuya admitted softly, but not for the reasons Ukitake thought. "Thank you for informing me, Captain. Hopefully an assignment will help her to forget… Him." Ukitake nodded.

"That was my reasoning," he admitted. "How's your Lieutenant coming along? Young Abarai?" Byakuya looked up in surprise.

"Abarai?" He replied. "He does his duties, although he is a little less obedient than one would like. However, he is a fine Lieutenant, I will put up with a little rowdiness for his continued service." Ukitake nodded slowly. "Have you considered… Replacing Kaien?" Byakuya asked, slightly hesitant. Ukitake sighed.

"I don't think I'll ever find someone quite as good as Kaien again," he responded. "And neither of the Third Seats are at all cut out for the job. I've been looking but, well… To be frank, with a little training I would have taken Rukia, but I knew what you'd say to that." Byakuya nodded. Over his dead body. "So I'll keep looking… And hope that you loosen up a little." He smiled, and Byakuya sighed.

"Yes, do keep looking… Although I would not put too much faith in your hope," he replied with a slight smile. Ukitake laughed, then it turned into a cough and he doubled over, trying not to get blood on Byakuya's floor.

"I shall take my leave and keep you updated on Rukia," he promised weakly. Byakuya nodded.

"Go and get some rest," he told him, and Ukitake left with a backwards wave. Byakuya sighed and picked up the sheet of paper, studying the details of the town. How long, he wondered, until it suddenly became a hive of hollows? _This punishment is not fair, Aizen, just because I would not submit…_

_*Several years previously*_

"_Ah, hello there, young Lord Kuchiki," a friendly voice greeted, and Byakuya turned in surprise._

"_Captain Aizen?" He realised. "Is something the matter, Captain?" Aizen smiled good-naturedly._

"_Not at all, young Lord," he responded. "Do you have a minute? I'd like to talk to you." Byakuya nodded._

"_Of course, Captain," he replied. When did he not have time? True, he was often out in the Rukongai, looking for Hisana's sister, but still… Aizen smiled and beckoned him forward._

_They went to Division 5's Headquarters. Byakuya saw a silver-haired boy - perhaps the child prodigy from the academy, Gin Ichimaru? – glance at him with a pained expression, but Aizen gave him a stern look and he disappeared._

"_Ignore him," Aizen suggested. "He still hasn't quite got rid of his Rukongai habits yet." Byakuya inclined his head slightly in understanding. He was most likely from one of the poorer districts. That was a thought; perhaps he should go and search the lower seventies…_

Even if he tried, he could never remember quite what had happened after Aizen had for some reason grown angry at him. He remembered screaming, hissed whispers and threats from Aizen if anyone found out – Your grandfather, and I know all about the girl you're looking for, I'll let you find her dead – but his mind had erased the memories of the actual time to stop himself going mad. He remembered sitting in the corner of his house, shaking violently, having locked the door to prevent anyone entering the room, and the gentle, reassuring whisper of Senbonzakura, the touch of cherry blossom on his face. If he had been a lesser Soul Reaper, he would probably have been embarrassed to admit to having his sanity saved by a sword. As it was, no-one could know anyway, else Byakuya would be the only one left standing around the corpses of those he cared about – he had no doubts that Aizen would prove good on his threat. Even now, when he reiatsu showed through it occasionally spiked with the repressed pain and fear. Fear for everyone else. He knew, though, that it was only short when it happened, and he was surprised that Gin had spotted it, even after feeling it himself.

Gin himself was always careful with his reiatsu. He always kept it tightly under control, as close to him as his sword was long, no matter how much he could want to intimidate the enemy. To some degree, Byakuya admired that, the way he controlled himself so strictly. Gin had, once, on Byakuya's request, showed him his reiatsu, and he had actually been shaken by the torment that showed through in it. That had actually made him respect Gin – to be able to hide something that longed to show, the way his feelings did on occasion, so well and for so long, would take a huge amount of skill.

"Howdy there, Captain Kuchiki," Gin greeted good-naturedly.

"Back for a second attempt?" Byakuya asked him levelly. Gin chuckled.

"Sorry about Captain Zaraki back there," he apologised, not meaning a word of it. "He does get out of hand on occasion, wouldn't you agree?" Byakuya sighed.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Gin shrugged.

"Jus' thought you might want a little titbit of information," he replied. Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "Jus' that, I gotta go hail in some kids pretty soon," he continued. "Y'know… It was a suggestion…" Byakuya inclined his head.

"Ichigo," he replied. Gin clapped his hands together.

"Bingo," he confirmed. "Here for Rukia y'know." Byakuya's face hardened. "Ah, c'mon, Captain Kuchiki," he continued. "The fun's only just beginning!" Byakuya looked at him, at his completely insincere face, and sighed.

"…I'm aware," he replied, knowing Gin-brand code when he saw it. "Do your part as you must. I shall try to make sure no-one comes to harm. I presume that… she's it?" Gin nodded once. Byakuya made a slightly frustrated noise. Of all the people to choose to carry the Hogyoku, of _course_ he would choose Rukia, the sister (even if she was adopted) of the only person who'd ever dared – been able to – defy him.

"Don't forget to play your part, now," Gin told him. Byakuya could see the sadness through the mask – he was going to have to hurt Rangiku to keep her alive…

"I will do as my honour dictates," Byakuya replied stiffly, turning and walking away.

"Yeah," he heard Gin reply softly. "You will."

He had no choice but to throw himself in front of Gin's blade, never mind the jerking pain and hazed vision the blow caused. He felt Rukia's shaky, scared breathing against him, saw Gin's look falter only slightly when their eyes met, but his world was black by the time they'd left. He came to on a hospital bed in fourth division, feeling like Senbonzakura had decided to turn on him and cut him to pieces.

"Ru-ki-a," he managed, trying to get up, and Retsu was there instantly, holding him down.

"I think not," she told him sternly. He regarded her with pained eyes, and she sighed. "Rukia is doing just fine. You need to get your rest, young man, you nearly died." Byakuya huffed. First Renji – which had hardly taken anything out of him, to be fair – then Ichigo, then _Gin_ of all people. Perhaps the world was trying to tell him something.

"They've… Gone?" He asked softly, and Retsu bowed her head.

"Tosen, Ichimaru and Aizen… Have all retreated to Hueco Mundo," she confirmed. Byakuya sighed softly.

"Did anyone…" He started, relieved when Retsu shook her head.

"Captain Komamura is still recovering from his injuries, but out of all of ours you were hit the worst," she told him. Byakuya winced. That was just his luck, of course.

"Good…" He murmured. "At least his sacrifice… Was worth something." Retsu looked askance at him, and he bit his lip. Would it do Gin any good? "Can I… Speak to Assistant Captain Matsumoto?" He asked eventually. Retsu raised her eyebrows.

"She will most likely be out of her mind on sake, but I shall see about sending a message," she allowed. Byakuya nodded once in thanks, before the blackness claimed him again.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Rangiku's voice roused him from his drowsiness, as did the less-than-appetising smell of alcohol on her breath. He wrinkled his nose.

"Has no-one told you that so much alcohol is bad for you?" He told her, opening his eyes properly. She actually had a bottle of the stuff in her _hand_, had it really hit her so hard?

"Right now, Captain, I don't care," she replied. "That stupid, stupid man's gone and left me again." He watched her down the entire gourd with widening eyes. He got the feeling that she could probably drink him under the table were he ever inclined to participate in such an activity…

"Gin?" He asked quietly, watching her wince at the mention of his name.

"Never heard you use his first name before," she remarked, putting the bottle on a table. Byakuya laughed weakly.

"No, I accorded him the respect he deserved around others," he agreed. "However, in private he had an annoying tendency to use my first name, so I shall use his here." Rangiku raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not here to talk about traitors," she remarked bluntly, looking like she wanted another bottle.

"Neither am I," Byakuya replied. "Because he isn't." Her noise of disbelief was accompanied with tears in her eyes. "Has he ever shown you his reiatsu?" She ducked her head.

"Ah, please, don't," she murmured. Byakuya sighed, summoned up what little energy he had left, and stopped repressing the pain. Rangiku actually recoiled from him like she'd been bitten.

"He trusted me with his secret – with his life," Byakuya told her. "Aizen approached me and I refused. I am not afraid to die, so he threatened everything else. To keep Gin in, he threatened his life – and that is not only him. He told me once that he was afraid to die because that would mean he left you alone. At Aizen's mercy… Although I think there was more to it than that." Rangiku was silent for a few moments, before standing and throwing the empty sake bottle at the wall in a fit of fury.

"I hate him!" She exclaimed. "That pig! He could at least… At least…" She fell to her knees, sobbing, as Retsu came rushing in.

"What on earth is the meaning of this?" She demanded. Rangiku just shook her head.

"Gin… Gin…" She managed. Byakuya, with some effort, sat up.

"Rangiku," he called softly, but she was still shaking her head. "When I am recovered, I shall accompany whatever mission is being led. I will speak to him. I will bring him back." Rangiku let out a choked sob, and Retsu gave Byakuya a dirty look and gently led the sobbing Rangiku out of the room.

Hueco Mundo was _cold_, that was the one thing that stuck in Byakuya's mind and still bothered him no matter how many times he came. Every time, the Espada were the ones that fought, and it frustrated him. He wasn't here for Espada.

This time, however, the desert was strangely empty. The white sand undisturbed, not even by a breeze. Something was definitely up…

"Look out ahead!" Ukitake called out, and all of the Soul Reapers in the group of five tensed. They made an odd group – Ukitake, himself, Rangiku, Hitsugaya and Renji. All so different in many ways, but also alike.

Byakuya let out an involuntary gasp as Rangiku cried out. Gin was walking out across the sand, smiling pleasantly, but this time was different – his eyes were open, the smile was not faked, and he waved happily, a red-stained Shinsou in his other hand.

"Hi!" He greeted as all but Byakuya and Rangiku drew their swords. "Oh, now, that's not a nice way to behave, is it?" He remarked.

"Gin," Byakuya managed. Gin grinned.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, but didn't get to say anything more as Rangiku stormed up and smacked him around the face. Hard. The noise echoed through the empty desert.

"Pig!" She exclaimed as he raised a hand to his face, slowly. "You could at least have told me the truth!" He smiled weakly at her, lowering his hand.

"And what do ya think woulda happened if I had?" He replied slowly. Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Renji had all lowered their swords in confusion at this exchange. "Aizen woulda had your head, Ranny. Or mine, I guess." He let out a bark of laughter. "Better thatcha were kept in the dark… As it were." He grinned at Byakuya. "Gotcha a present," he remarked. "Fancy a walk?" Byakuya blinked.

"It's a trap," Renji growled.

"We should kill him where he stands," Hitsugaya agreed viciously. He clearly hadn't forgiven Gin for what had happened with Momo.

"We'll see," Byakuya replied, walking over to Gin and removing Shinsou from his willing hands. "I still trust you." Renji raised an eyebrow.

"He nearly _killed_ you," he pointed out dubiously.

"All a part of the act," Byakuya and Gin said in unison, then Gin laughed. Rangiku pinned his arms behind his back.

"This time you'll stay my prisoner for longer," she compromised. Gin inclined his head.

"I can live wi' that," he agreed happily. Ukitake sighed.

"At the first sign of betrayal, I will personally slit your throat," he promised. Rangiku shook her head.

"_I _will," she replied, her voice low and dark. Gin swallowed nervously.

"Look, I ain't come ta mess with ya," he told them. "Really. I think you'll like what I've got t'show you. Tosen ain't too pleased about it, though, been ranting at me all day along the lines of '_he trusted you_' and _'what'll happen to our justice now?'_ Sheesh, though, that guy's like a broken record, justice, justice, justice…" He started walking, noticing the look Ukitake and Hitsugaya exchanged at the implication in Gin's words.

_Has he really killed Aizen?_

The palace was dark when they got there, although the Espada were still there. Gin smiled happily and Byakuya found himself waving like a fool at Gin's request, since the latter couldn't use his hands. The glares could have melted stone. Orihime was there, too, lingering behind Grimmjow and looking about for Ichigo.

"See, the thing is, I spent a lotta time around Cap'n Aizen," Gin was saying as Ukitake regarded the bloody throne with a look of mixed horror and respect. "Enough time t'work out exactly what was goin' on. It was pretty clever, to be honest – even I didn' see through it for a while, an' I knew Aizen best." Byakuya regarded the body levelly. Aizen had been killed with his own zanpaku-to, a horrible mockery of his original 'death', and a fitting end for a tyrant. "See, by the time we were all up on the execution hill, everyone'd seen his sword's Shikai at least once," Gin explained. "It was an illusion. His strength, his speed – though the kido were real, he was pretty darned scary wi' those spells o' his." He grinned happily. "Thing is, even after I figured that out, I wasn't too sure what t'do without being taken in by the illusion itself. Even if I knew it wouldn't make much difference… So in the end it was all trust, y'know?" Byakuya noticed the way that Rangiku was keeping close to Gin even though it was clear he was no threat now, and the way the Espada had divided into two groups – Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime on one side, Stark and a few others on the other. "So I enlisted a coupla friends-" Gin waved a hand in Ulquiorra's direction, and the Espada bowed slightly. "An' we managed to give him a taste of his own medicine in the trickery department. Right?"

"I only agreed because I did not believe," Ulquiorra replied levelly. "I did not believe that we could be taken in so. But he was correct – without the Hogyoku, it was all simply an illusion. He had deceived us all."

"This is ridiculous," Grimmjow muttered angrily. "Utterly ridiculous." Orihime was still looking for Ichigo, a worried look on her face.

"Where is Tosen?" Byakuya asked suddenly. Gin shrugged.

"I lost him," he replied. "He _did_ try to kill me, but unfortunately he failed. He's still a danger. But I've got the Hogyoku now – the Espada follow me, they're no danger to you. Here." He chucked the sphere at Ukitake, who caught it in shock. "You can unmake them if you want, I guess I've got no rights, bein' a traitor an' all, but I'd like ya to consider their feelin's, too. Espada are high-level, they can think for themselves – obviously. I reckon you can cut a deal wi' em. It's not like they're out to slaughter you any more, after all." He laughed at his own joke.

"We shall consider them as individuals," Byakuya promised.

"A lot of this fighting has made me treat Hollows differently," Ukitake murmured. "I shall hold counsel with General Yamamoto. Whilst there can be no question of allowing Hollows to devour souls, I see no reason why anything should prevent us from living in peace otherwise. They have their world, we have ours, and I have no wish to repeat the disaster of the Quincies." Byakuya and the others nodded in agreement.

"So why did you hurt Momo? And Izuru; you nearly destroyed him," Hitsugaya argued. "And Matsumoto! You are still scum, Ichimaru, this does not change anything about the lives you destroyed." Gin looked away, the guilty look on his face real.

"…I know," he agreed levelly. "And I'll accept whatever punishment they give me, even if I must serve as replacement for Rukia on the execution grounds."

"No!" Byakuya exclaimed, making the others look at him in confusion. "…Not after what Aizen did to you…" He murmured. "…To us." Gin's eyes widened in surprise at the confession, and Renji looked like he'd just been struck, he was so shocked. "I will stand in your defence, Gin," Byakuya told him. "And whilst you may never be a Captain again, you do not deserve to die. _This_-" he indicated Aizen's body – "Is your redemption. The pain you suffered at his hands is your punishment for your crimes. And to be able to return to us after you have served your sentence is more than justified." Gin laughed softly.

"Thanks, Byakuya," he replied eventually, and Byakuya found himself laughing softly despite the situation.

"Kuchiki! Hey!" Byakuya turned at the sound of Gin's voice.

"Gin," he greeted, inclining his head. Gin was grinning from ear to ear, his hakama and captain's badge back in place.

"Got somethin' for ya," he told him, chucking something at Byakuya that he had to _shunpo_ to catch. "Cancel your plans," Gin continued with a snicker. Byakuya unrolled the notice.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Gin Ichimaru and Rangiku Matsumoto…_

"So you plucked up the courage, I see," he remarked. Gin laughed.

"Hell no," he replied. "Ranny pinned me to a wall and demanded that I ask her, else I'd spend the rest of my life neutered." He grimaced at the memory. "Makes a guy a bit edgy when a girl's so forward, I tell ya, an' I kept my distance for a coupla days after even though I'd agreed to ask her." He pouted. "An' even then she hesitated before sayin' yes! Women, I tell ya." Byakuya laughed.

"I cannot say I have ever courted someone so violent as Matsumoto, so I reserve judgement," he replied, reminded painfully of his own Hisana. Ah, how the years sweetened even the worst of memories, he could not look on her in a negative light.

"So you'll be there?" Gin asked, an element of begging in his voice, which was unusual.

"Of course," Byakuya responded, surprised. "I dare say the entire Seireitei will turn up, whether you invite them or not. Half of them will be sorry to see Rangiku taken, and the rest will be dragged along by the first half." He smiled. "Rukia will certainly be coming, which means of course that Renji will accompany her – I dare say you will be attending another wedding soon – and that means that Renji will bring Ikkaku and Yumichika, and Ukitake will come because Rukia is, which means of course that his entire squad will turn out, Hitsugaya will be there just to tell Rangiku that she is a fool, and squad ten…"

"Ok, ok, stop already!" Gin protested. "I get the picture." He laughed, feeling giddy. "I din' think it'd be like this again," he admitted. "Ya know, when things get dark…"

"The worst is over," Byakuya told him softly. "Put it behind you and move forward." Gin nodded.

"Maybe you should," he replied. "I've seen you eyein' up Yoruichi, y'know…" Byakuya flushed bright red.

"Yoruichi and I are merely friends!" He protested, well aware that _'just friends'_ was an argument Renji and Rukia had used, and if they could… He shook his head. Which family would take on the name, anyway? One of the major houses at least would be lost… _There's no need to consider it! Stop thinking, Byakuya Kuchiki!_ He scolded himself, mortified at Gin's laughter.

"Sure thing, Byakuya," Gin replied. "See ya in a month!" He left with a wave.

"Before then, most likely!" Byakuya called after him with a laugh.

The ice in his heart had melted, and the pain in Gin's heart was gone.

_~Fin_

* * *

**A/N - **Please help an author improve. I do intend to write more fic, possibly with some characters other than Gin *le gasp*. Please give me feedback so I can get better ^^


End file.
